


A Hairy Situation

by Chessala



Series: Victuuri Oneshots and Short Scribbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessala/pseuds/Chessala
Summary: Viktor is really starting to pile on hair styling products!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just a little scribble that was sparked by a talk in the [Victuuri Writer's Collective. ](https://victuuriwriters.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **Not beta-ed**
> 
> Enjoy!

Sometimes Yuuri feels like he is living in a drug store, the hair product department to be precise. He seriously doubts that there isn’t a brand or product that they don’t have cramped into their not-so-small bathroom.  
  
He hadn’t noticed it at first, really, but when Yuuri’s own hair kept getting longer (hairdressers in St. Petersburg are kind of intimidating, especially when one doesn’t speak Russian), Viktor slowly but surely stared piling more and more hair treatment products. It was cute at first; Viktor hadn’t been sure which type of shampoo Yuuri’s hair required so he had simply bought all the kinds from his favorite brand. The same happened for the conditioner (that Yuuri never uses anyway). Soon after, Viktor had started getting different kinds of repair creams and moisturizers.  
  
The problem now is, it really isn’t cute anymore and the bottles, tubes, flasks and glasses are threatening to take over even the last bit of space in the bathroom (the corner Yuuri is keeping for the shampoo he actually uses).  
  
“Viktor…” Yuuri sighs one day when his lover comes back from a grocery run with a familiar drug store bag “…please tell me this is not what I think it is….”  
  
Viktor blinks and pulls a bottle of ‘feather soft’ conditioner out, smiling sheepishly. Yuuri sighs and takes off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I love you, Viktor, I really do….but you need to stop buying all these things….” He sighs, slowly lifting his head to look at the other man.  
  
He knows Viktor is worried about his hair. Only a week ago, Yuuri had walked in on him using one of the shampoos promising the ‘return of volume of your teenage years’. And the week before his lover had spread the ‘extra repair’ cream all-over his scalp.  
  
Viktor puts down the bags he is holding and crosses the room. He wraps his arms around Yuuri and speaks in a soft but teasing voice.  
  
“Will you still love me when we are old and I lost all my hair, then?”  
  
Yuuri slowly pulls away and eyes the man in front of him, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
“Sure, we can gather your hair for a wig in the meantime.”


End file.
